Forgive Me, Father
by fiberkitty
Summary: After Jasper slips up again, Carlisle decides that Jasper and Alice must leave. Jasper learns that when he offers to do anything to earn Carlisle's forgiveness, he'd best mean anything. Slash and femslash.


**Alice POV**

I watched my husband sneak into the house and go to our bathroom. Edward held my hand and Bella put her arm around me as Jasper climbed into the shower, clothes and all. I stifled my cry until the water started, letting them console me.

"Everything will be okay, Alice. Emmett and Rosalie are taking care of the evidence. With just one slip, his eyes will be back to gold in just one or two hunts. It will be fine, soon."

Bella's voice was comforting, her maternal tone well practiced on Renesmee. I rested my head on her shoulder and let her stroke my hair. It wasn't going to be okay. Our father was going to make us leave.

Carlisle came down from his study, as if my thoughts called him, and gave us all a sad look. Pain was etched in his eyes more deeply than when he'd had to tell a family that he wasn't able to save their infant son. I wanted to go to my father and tell him that I forgave him for what he was about to do. I also wanted to kick and scream and act like a four year old.

"Alice, you may be as short as a four year old, but please, do not act like one. Renesmee was more than enough for me and with Jade now walking and talking, I don't need my sister acting like my granddaughter."

Edward was still too sensitive over his grandparent status. He muttered "am not" and sat back against the couch sulking. The Volturi should make a rule than males cannot be changed until at least age twenty.

I saw Edward's retort but before he could voice it, Carlisle softly called from the kitchen. "Jasper, please come downstairs immediately. I want to speak with you, in private."

A moment later, Jasper came down with only a towel wrapped around his hips. His hair was damp from the shower. He looked to Carlisle and then over at us. Edward gave no hint of our father's thoughts and I had no further glimpses to offer Jasper any advice. My husband walked to me and kissed me on the forehead, a gentle wave of love and comfort washing over me.

I tucked the corner of his towel in more firmly, needing to do something, anything, before I sent him out to face our future. Bella excused herself to go back to their room, seeking privacy to express her feelings of worry and regret. She had been with Jasper when he took off at a sprint. There was no way for her to catch up with him so she'd called Edward.

"Jasper, thanks to your lack of control, the family has to move again. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Carlisle's voice was cold and detached.

Edward and I moved to the dining room where we could peek out of the decorative stained glass window to the back patio. I watched as my husband hung his head in shame. Carlisle's chastisement was not helping Jasper's continued self-hatred. Even I will admit that the girl smelled rather good in class earlier. I hadn't seen his attack until stopping Jasper was no longer an option.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle."

"Sometimes, Jasper, 'sorry' is not enough. This family took on a large risk when we allowed you and Alice to join us. I was aware of your difficulties, but you promised to abstain from human blood. We have taken every precaution including bagging animal blood for you when you have a full day of classes. I am afraid that you and Alice must leave. I cannot risk our entire family being wiped out if you are discovered."

My husband nodded grimly, a soft sob echoing from his throat. "D-Don't ma-make Alice leave, please. This is her home. Don't make her pay for my mistake."

Every part of me went stiff. I wouldn't let him leave without me. If my husband wasn't welcome here, we'd find somewhere else to start anew. Edward reached for my hand, stroking his thumb across the top to try and soothe me. Without my husband's gift, it did little to help.

"You leave me little choice, Jasper. You claim that you want this life here with us, yet your very nature denies it turn after turn. Alice will not let you leave without her, but if I cannot trust you, this is no longer your home."

Edward and I both could feel the desperation emitted from Jasper as he tried to find a way to keep me in our home. My husband could not care less what happens to him as long as I'm happy. Sadly, he does not feel worthy of anyone's love given what he has done in his past.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. Don't make Alice leave. If you want me to move out but will grant me permission to stay in town, I'll find a place so Alice can have her family and me. Don't pin my mistakes on her."

Carlisle turned so that his back was to us and Edward let out a sharp breath. "I can't watch this." I watch in silence as my brother went upstairs.

Our father began to speak again, pacing as he spoke. "I highly doubt there's anything you can offer me that is an appropriate sacrifice for what you're putting the family through. I'm having to give up a position here at the research hospital that I have been looking out for two human lifetimes."

Jasper dropped to his knees, crumpled in emotional pain. "I'll do anything."

Visions briefly popped into my mind as Jasper contemplated the ways he could leave. When his mind reached the Volturi, I nearly cried out. I would not let him die.

"Anything you say?" Carlisle's voice was smooth as he turned back around. "Anything is a high price to pay."

My husband nodded, looking up at Carlisle beseechingly. I saw the side of his cheek twitch as if fighting a smile. Edward stifled a groan upstairs. Unsure whether it was from a though he was picking up or from Bella distracting him, I turned back to the scene playing out before me.

"Esme is vexed with you, Jasper. She left to ready the next house, needing to be away from the reminder of what she's leaving behind. We built this home Jasper, it wasn't just a mere renovation."

"I seem to recall helping to draft the blue prints and doing my fair share of the construction, _father_."

Jasper's voice was ice cold. The tone was one he used when ready to pounce. When last I'd heard it, I was his prey. Memories made my thong dampen with my arousal.

"With Esme gone, I have no one to offer me any relief of my frustrations. Why should I not deny you yours? Unless you have a suitable sacrifice, you should leave. I am sorry, but that is my final decision for the family."

My husband put his hands down on the cement surrounding the pool deck and then looked up at Carlisle. "Perhaps, I could remedy your _frustration_ and earn my keep. I think you just need to keep a firmer hand when dealing with me."

Lust swirled in the air. Even with the wall between us, I felt it. My nipples hardened to the point of pain, pressing firmly against the black lace containing my breasts. Raising my hand, I cupped one rounded mound, trying to relieve the tension in my nipple by squeezing gently. I closed my eyes and hissed as a jolt of pleasure went from my chest to the space between my legs.

The sound of a zipper made my eyes reopen. I looked out to Jasper on his knees in front of Carlisle. Carlisle's cock was mostly hard and Jasper had his hand around the base. Biting my lip, I tasted a hint of venom as I tried to not cry out as another wave of Jasper's gift hit me with desire. And here I thought I was the one with daddy issues.

"Oh my!"

Bella came down the stairs in a cotton sun dress, confirming my suspicions regarding Edward's groan. She walked over by me so she could watch unseen at the scene unfolding before us. In moments, her hand was pressed against her lower stomach, trying to stave off the desire to reach below her skirts.

Jasper's lips were parted, his tongue sliding out to lap at the bead of venom on the tip of Carlisle's cock. Carlisle's hips bucked forward and Jasper enveloped him in his mouth. I'd seen him do this when we met up with Peter and Charlotte, but this was somehow even more erotic.

The clear water of the pool behind them reflected hints of sunlight beneath the awning. It refracted prisms across the deck from their skin. Jasper did something that made Carlisle groan and the sound went straight to my clit. I cupped my sex through my the satiny fabric of my skirt. The scent of my arousal, as well as Bella's, filled the room.

I looked over at Bella, her fingers now under her dress. She looked at me wide-eyed. "It is okay, Bella. They're hot. I won't tell if you don't."

While keeping my eyes locked on hers, I tweaked my nipple and then slowly dropped my hand down my body. I bunched the fabric in one hand, showing her my thoroughly soaked black lace panties. First one finger and then the next moved beneath the lace until I brushed against my clit. My eyes closed for a moment, the sensation almost bringing me to an orgasm from the slightest pressure.

Bella sat down in one of the dining room chairs and pulled me down onto her lap, her chin resting on my shoulder. We watched through the stained glass as my husband gave what appeared to be an amazing blow job to Carlisle. Jasper's hands were shoving down Carlisle's pants while Bella's fingers slid beneath mine to press against my slit.

"That's right, Jasper. On your knees is how you'll beg my forgiveness."

Bella's fingers circled my clit, rubbing gently, slipping down to my entrance after ever few strokes. At Carlisle's words, two fingers thrust inside me as she nipped at my neck. Our eyes were glued to Carlisle as he pumped his hips forward, fucking my husband's mouth. Jasper was cupping Carlisle's balls with one hand, rolling them gently, his other hand moving beneath the towel upon his own dick.

Bella worked my clit with her thumb, teasing me with soft touches that made me strain my hips forward for more. Her free hand ripped my shirt down the front and exposed my breasts to her touch. My body responded to her tentative caress, flashes of lust from Jasper emboldened her until she was flattening my breast beneath her palm, the nipple taught against her fingers as she plucked it into a peak.

I covered my mouth to muffle my moan. The tight spiral of pleasure began to sink through me, coiling in my stomach until I was fucking myself on Bella's fingers. I forced my eyes to stay open, watching my husband stroke Carlisle's thick cock as he licked and sucked on the head. Our patriarch had buried his hands in Jasper's hair, pulling him onto his cock with each thrust.

With a groan, Carlisle's ass clenched, his muscles pulsing as his venom pumped onto Jasper's waiting tongue. The sight forced me up over the edge as Bella ran her thumb directly over my clit once again. I did not hide my cry, calling out her name as her fingers began to rub my inside walls furiously. She did not let me come completely down, working me continuously until my whole body tensed and then let go, a gush of my fluids trickling on her hand as I saw stars.

We both began to giggle softly as my body relaxed into her arms. Bella kissed the side of my head and I turned to let our lips meet. She was hesitant yet willing and did not pull away when I stroked the inside of her lower lip with my tongue. I stood and turned so that I was facing her, my height allowing me to straddle her legs and still need to lean up to kiss Bella.

Returning the favor she'd given me, I slid down her body, kneeling between her thighs. I listened briefly to the house, my hands splayed across her hips. I could hear the faint sounds of Edward's breathing on the stairs, which stopped at my notice, and could hear Jasper and Carlisle discussing further retribution in the pool.

I shifted the chair and Bella, so that she had an unobstructed view of the back yard. Her sun dress had a row of simple buttons that were easily popped free. There were traces of Edward's release upon her upper thighs and I dropped to lap it up. Bella whimpered my name, her fingers going into my hair.

"We shouldn't."

I blocked Edward from my mind and then mouthed to her that he was on the stairs. She nodded. "We shouldn't, or you don't want me to?"

I lowered my tongue to her knee and licked a lazy winding path to the crease of her thigh and pussy. The subtle heat and musk were entrancing me to come nearer. I looked up at Bella, silently asking her to make her decision and then kissed the smooth skin of her stomach. Her hands came up to touch a stray lock of my hair and she smiled at me before pushing my face down to her pussy.

I gave her one long lick and she angled her hips back to give me more access. Sucking at her clit earned me the sound of my name on her lips. I pulled back, releasing her glistening sex with a gently kiss. Her eyes flew open, jet black with her lust.

"Do you want more?"

She nodded. "Then tell me what they're doing outside."

"They're in the pool."

I pressed my lips against her mound chastely. "Mmhmm. What are they doing in the pool?"

I licked between her folds, teasing around her clit but not providing any direct stimulation. Bella whimpered and lifted her hips to meet my tongue. "Talk, Bella, or I'll stop."

I heard a strained sigh from the stairs as Edward watched in my mind as I went down on Bella. _Do you like seeing me do this to her? Did you enjoy watching Bella get me off? Wait until you hear the sounds I get her to make._

He let out a groan in response, the sound of his pants opening not going unnoticed by either of us. "Tell me what Carlisle and Jasper are doing, Bella, or I'll stop." I brought my finger up and barely touched her slit, my nail tracing up and down.

"Carl... oh god that feels good... Carlisle has Jasper on the... on the edge of the... oh my... hot tub." I let out a giggle at her exclamation when I slid a finger within her depths. "He's making Jazz touch himself."

I strained to hear their words, Bella and Edward's harsh breathing filling my ears. "...you like that, Jasper? I shouldn't let you cum but I want to use it as lubricant when I bend you over and...."

"Oh God!" Bella screamed out in orgasm as I gently tugged her clit with my teeth, my tongue flitting across as she bucked against my face. I thrust a second finger inside Bella as she began to calm.

"What else are they doing?"

I could feel my husband's lust increasing as he jerked himself off outside. He knew what we were doing and was no doubt using our own arousal to feed his own. Curling my fingers up inside of her and crooking them, Bella cooed my name. In response, Jasper moaned out his own pleasure. A few seconds after, both men groaned loudly.

I continued to stroke her g-spot, happy for vampire speed to aid in milking another orgasm from her flesh. She thrashed in the chair, whining as I pulled away. "You stopped talking."

Bella glared at me and then looked outside again. Her head cocked to the side and her jaw fell open. "He's... they're..." She went silent, watching them. I turned to peek over my shoulder. Jasper was leaning over the edge of the pool and Carlisle was taking him from behind. If I hadn't seen flashes of it in visions for the past few weeks, I'd have worried about missing the show.

"Keep going. I want to hear you scream when I make you climax again and I can't do that if you aren't telling me all about Carlisle _fucking_ my husband's ass." I nipped at the inside of her thigh for emphasis.

"I've never seen two guys...doing that."

I lowered my mouth to her pussy once more, my tongue fucking her along with my fingers. Her venom was sweet and musky, a hint of tart, much like my own. I added a third finger as I returned my attention to Bella's clit.

"That feels amazing." She trailed off, watching the men. "Carlisle has his hands on Jasper's hips, pulling his ass back against him. He's drilling into him and Jasper has his eyes closed, but he looks like he's enjoying it. His cock is hard again, pressing against the tiling on the edge of the pool."

I slid my pinkie finger in alongside the other three . Bella whined and then gasped as my four fingers fucked her in rhythm with the circles my tongue made upon her clit. Making a judgment call on how wet she was, I let my hand curl in slightly, my thumb tucked in. I withdrew my fingers most of the way and then thrust them back in slowly, my whole hand entering her to the knuckle joint of my thumb.

I worked her g-spot to the best of my ability in the position I was in. My hands were small enough to not cause much discomfort yet could give a lot of pleasure. I fucked her gently, letting her do most of the work. I could sense her body tensing as she fought against the new sensation.

"Let it happen, Bella; it will feel wonderful."

Lifting my other hand, I found her breast without looking up and then teased her nipple. Her breasts were larger than mine. Being changed while her body was still adapted for pregnancy had given her substantial curves. Rolling the nipple between my thumb and index finger coaxed the most beautiful moan from her throat that I've ever heard.

"Cum for me, Bella."

At my words, Carlisle came with a roar, the sound of cracking tile and pavement coming from the pool. Bella's eyes were glued to them as I made a final twist inside of her, setting off a flood of juices around my hand as she rhythmically clenched me. With a soft moan of his own, followed by the wet sound of his venom hitting the carpeted stairs, Edward came, wiping his hands off on his pants.

"Am I forgiven, Carlisle?"

I slid my hand out of Bella carefully as Jasper's voice came nearer. She gave a half-hearted whine. I closed the buttons on her dress, and then stood going to the kitchen to wash my hands.

"I can take care of those for you."

Edward's silky voice called to me from the stairs. I followed the sound to his perch on the landing where the stairs twisted and offered him my hand. I watched his pink tongue lick one finger slowly before taking it into his mouth.

"Jasper, please come downstairs immediately. I want to speak with you, in private."

Carlisle's voice broke me from the sudden vision, my pussy soaked from viewing my future pleasure. Edward was panting beside me, a pillow over his lap. I smirked at him as his index finger traced the path his tongue had just made in my vision.

Jasper, as in the vision, came down just in his towel, having not delayed to get dressed. When he came to kiss my forehead, Edward whispered for just our ears.

"If you offer to do anything, you'd best mean anything."

Jasper nodded, responding in his thoughts to Edward. His fingers tightened around mine.

"Don't worry Jasper, I'm certain the girls can entertain themselves while you take care of Carlisle."


End file.
